Un Reality Show en Central Park
by Atomik27
Summary: Sin querer Skipper, Kowalski, Cabo y Rico se inscriben en un reality show. Al principio es divertido pero luego se ven obligados a hacer ciertas locuras que no quieren hacer. Cómo salir de este gran problema?
1. Un Autógrafo para Nuestro Amiguito

**Hi everybody! Estoy de vuelta...;)**

**Y con una nueva historia... Primero quiero advertirles que no estoy segura si será corta...será larga... eso dependerá de ustedes... con sus sugerencias y respuestas a las preguntas que estarán al final de cada cap...=)**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de magadascar**

* * *

**Cap.1: Un Autógrafo para Nuestro Amiguito**

Era un día como todos en Central Park, cada quien haciéndose cargo de sus deberes... y al decir deberes... ya saben lo que cierto equipo de pinguinos comando están haciendo... Los pinguinos estaban haciendo su rutina de buenas obras. Si que era un día muy agitado, ya estaban a punto de terminar hasta que alguien grito ayuda y ellos fueron a ver de donde provenía... Fuera del zoológico, estaba un ocelote con un frasco de mantequilla de maní.

**Skipper:** Que pasa amiguito?

**Ocelote:** Hola... es que... no puedo abrir este frasco...

**Skipper:** Solo eso?

**Ocelote:** Si... es que me muero de hambre... Podría abrirme el frasco por favor *-*

**Skipper:** Pero claro

El líder pinguino toma e frasco y lo abre is ninguna dificultad

**Ocelote:** Wow... gracias, señor. Usted es muy fuerte...

**Skipper:** No hay de qué

**Cabo:** De donde eres? Nunca antes te había visto

**Ocelote:** Ahh... eso es porque- Esperen! 1, 2, 3, 4... Ustedes son los pinguinos del zoológico! Kowalski, Cabo, Rico y Skipper!

**Kowalski:** Ehh... si... cómo lo sabes?

**Rico:** SHI...?

**Skipper:** Así que tenemos un pequeño espía, eh?

**Ocelote:** Espía? Oh, no... yo no soy un espía. Me hablaron de ustedes... son muy populares aquí. Siempre ayudando a todos... SON UNOS HÉROES!

**Skipper:** Me declaro culpable...

**Ocelote:** Wow... pueden darme sus autógrafos? (saca un pedazo de papel)

**Cabo: **Autógrafos?

**Skipper:** Nosotros no damos-

**Ocelote:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) Si! Mis amigos no me van a creer que estuve con los héroes más grandes de Nueve York!

**Skipper:** Oyeron eso?... Rico! Lápiz por favor...

Rápidamente Rico regurgita 4 lapices y cada uno firma el papel de pequeño ocelote, después de eso se despiden y vuelven al zoológico a hacer su rutina de buenas obras.

* * *

A las afueras del zoológico...

**James:** Lo tienes?

**Ocelote:** Si... aquí lo tienes (le da una hoja de papel)

**James:** Excelente...

* * *

**Wow... que pasó?... la respuesta de esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo... peron por hacerlo muy corto...u.u**


	2. Yo soy James Styles

**Bien... he aqui el 2do cap de este fic... enjoy...n.n**

**Pd: Quiero dejar en claro que el nuevo personaje de este cap pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.2: Yo soy James Styles**

Al día siguiente, al despertar, los pinguinos se encontraron con una sorpresa. Habían animales que no eran del zoológico que estaban instalando cámaras por todas partes en diferentes ángulos

**Skipper:** Pero... Que esta pasando aquí! De donde vinieron todos ellos? Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** No han habido noticias sobre nuevos traslados, Skipper.

**Skipper:** Apuesto a que son espías! Rico!

Rápidamente, Rico regurgita un arma de su estómago, Skipper la atrapa y apunta hacia un grupo de animales que estaban instalando una de las cámaras.

**Cabo:** Alto! (detiene a su líder)

**Skipper:** Cabo! No hagas eso... que tal si disparaba y le daba a alguien más!

**Cabo:** Es que no creo que sean malos

**Skipper:** Son espías, Cabo, ESPÍAS!

**Cabo:** No creo que sean espías

**Kowalski:** Que parte de "están instalando cámaras por todas partes" no entendiste?

**Cabo:** Pues... no creen que deberíamos preguntar primero

**Skipper:** Ahh... ok...

Los pinguinos se dirigieron a un grupo de animales que estaban hablando con un zorro que estaba sentado en una silla y tenia una bocina en la mano.

**Skipper:** Hey, Tú!

**James:** Ohh... hola... estaba a punto de ir a visitarlos a su hábitat

**Skipper:** Ehh?

**James:** Me llamo James Styles, soy conductor de un famoso programa en Internet. Seguro ya habían escuchado de él, se llama "Jamarazzi Show"

**Cabo:** Jamarazzi? No es paparazzi?

**James:** No... es ¡Jamarazzi!... convine mi nombre con la palabra paparazzi. Hacer eso esta de moda últimamente

**Cabo:** Oh...

**Skipper:** Okaaayy... me podrías decir que demonios estas haciendo aquí?!

**James:** Supuse que preguntarías eso, Skipper

**Skipper:** Cómo sabes mi nombre?

**James:** Eso no importa, veras... estoy aquí porque quiero presentar un gran show aquí, en Central Park... y tú... junto con Kowalski, Cabo y Rico... serán mis estrellas para este nuevo Reality Show. Ustedes chicos... son muy famosos aquí en Nueva York... y por lo que oí también en Madagascar y Europa, Francia.

**Skipper:** Cómo sabes todo eso?

**James:** Trabajo en la farándula... tengo mis contactos. Miren, he estado buscando nuevas estrellas,nuevas ideas... y llegué aquí con la esperanza de poder trabajar con ustedes convirtiéndolos en estrellas.

**Cabo y Rico:** Ohh...*-*

**Skipper:** Por supuesto que NO!

**James:** Oh por favor... vine a Nueva York por ustedes. Mi público los quieren a ustedes.

**Skipper:** En serio?

**James:** Claro... hice una encuesta y ustedes ganaron. Que dicen?

Skipper no estaba seguro si aceptar o no. Trabajar en televisión podía ser una distracción. Al menos eso es lo que él pensaba, a diferencia de sus hombres que le insistían e insistían para que acepte.

**Skipper:** Ok... acepto. Pero nada de tonterías

**James:** Lo que digas, capitán. Por una semana los estaremos grabando y nuestro público sabrá cómo es un día con los famosos Pinguinos de Madagascar

**Kowalski:** En realidad, nosotros somos de la Antártida pero nos trasladaron-

**James:** (interrumpiendo a Kowalski) Guárdalo para las entrevistas. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí llegamos con el segundo cap de este fic**

**PREGUNTA!... Que preguntas te gustaría hacerles a los pinguinos en la entrevistas? Que otros animales del zoológico te gustaría que también fueran entrevistados?**

**Respuestas y opiniones por favor...n.n**


	3. Preparando las Cámaras

**Bien... he aqui otro cap...**

**Sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar... y lo siento... pero tenia pensado hacer las entrevistas de una buena vez... pero nadie puso preguntas ni nada...**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.3: Instalando las Cámaras**

Ya que los pinguinos aceptaron estar en un reality show, James puso a su equipo de producción al tanto de todo. Ahora no solo eran cámaras... sino también micrófonos, pequeños micrófonos que estaban escondiendo en lugares secretos para poder escuchar lo que hablan.

**Cabo:** Vamos a estar en un Reality Show, no es genial?!

**Rico:** SHI!

**Kowalski:** Esto es mejor que cuando Albert Einstein descubrió- Skipper que estas haciendo?

Sin darse cuenta el líder pinguino estaba mirando cada parte de la base

**Skipper:** Sé que han puesto micrófonos aqui... lo presiento

**Kowalski:** Pues claro... Es un Reality Show, no solo necesitan saber que hacemos, sino también que decimos.

**Skipper:** Eso es como espiar, no lo creen?

**Cabo:** Pero con la excepción de que James no es un enemigo

**Skipper:** Cómo estas tan seguro? Cuanto sabemos de James Styles? Como donde nació, como se hizo popular en Internet si le gusta el chocolate...y lo más importante... si trabaja para Espiráculo!

**Kowalski:** Calmate, Skipper

**Skipper:** Que me calme! Nadie me dice que me calme!

**Cabo:** Que hay de Marlene?

**Skipper:** Que tiene Marlene?

**Cabo:** Ella te ha dicho que te calmes muchas veces

**Skipper:** Y?

**Cabo:** Qué eso no cuenta?

**Skipper:** Pero... que?! De que estas hablando?

**Cabo:** Dijiste que nadie te dice que te calmes, pero al parecer ese nadie se llama Marlene

**Skipper:** Queee...? Claro- Claro que no... Ella nunca me ha dicho que-

El pinguino se quedo mudo al ver las miradas de los demás

**Skipper:** Que? Ella nunca me ha dicho que me calme o si?

**Cabo:** Sip

**Kowalski:** Afirmativo

**Rico:** SHI!

**Skipper:** Pero que estan... Saben qué? Olvidenlo! Kowalski! Busca información sobre ese James Styles

**Kowalski:** En seguida, señor

**Cabo:** No veo porque tanto drama, Skippah, James es solo un amigo

**Skipper:** Cabo... Un amigo es un enemigo que aun no te ha atacado

**Cabo:** ?

"_Ahh... Skippah si su paranoia_" pensaba el joven cadete, mientras Skipper salia por la escotilla

**Cabo:** A donde vas, Skippah?

**Skipper:** Al habitad de Marlene

**Cabo:** Por que?

**Kowalski:** (En tono burlón) Vas a preguntarle si te dice que te calmes?

Esto causó que los demás pinguinos se rieran, pero al ver la cara seria de su líder, volvieron a sus asuntos.

**Skipper:** Ustedes son un trio de inmaduros

Dicho esto, se retiró de la base y los otros siguieron riéndose.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la base, James estaba dando indicaciones a todo su equipo de producción

**James:** Bien... eh...esta cámara la quiero en la entrada... dos en la torre de reloj... una en la oficina de la cuidadora...y donde esta mi hamburguesa!...TOM!

**John:** Soy John!

**James:** Te lo cambiaste... ese te queda mejor. Donde esta mi hamburguesa?

J**ohn:** Ya te la comiste

**James:** En serio? Vaya... si que tenia hambre... tráeme otra!

**John:** Ok... (se va)

**James:** Extras... no importa... eehh... quiero cuatro cámaras en el Zoorvenir y ocho en-

James fue interrumpido por Julien, quien detráz de él estaban Maurice y Mort

**James:** Quien eres tú?

**Julien:** Quien soy yo? La pregunta es quen eres tú? y porque estas instalando cosas extrañas en todo MI zoológico

**James:** Es para mi reality show

**Julien:** Espera, espera... dijiste Reality Show?

**James:** Si...

**Julien:** Oíste eso Maurice? Quieren hacer un reality show conmigo!

**James:** No

**Julien:** Y por que no?

**James:** Estoy aquí por los pinguinos

**Julien:** QUE! POR ESAS MONJAS! PREFIERES A LAS MONJAS Y NO A MI, QUE SOY UN REY!

**James:** Tranquilo... puedes participar de todas formas, pero solo en las entrevistas, recuerda que aquí, los protagonistas son los pinguinos

**Julien:** Bien

**James:** Pero primero tienes que firmar. No podemos poner cámaras en tu habitad sin tu consentimiento. Reglas del sindicato

Julien y Mort firman el contrato

**James:** (a Maurice) Y usted? No piensa participar?

**Maurice:** No

**James:** O.O Que! Piensa perderse la oportunidad de formar parte de un show en Internet?!

**Maurice:** Si, no me gustan mucho esos programas. A demás, no le hago falta, suficiente con Mort y Julien

**James:** Pero... eso quiere decir que cuando usted aparezca... no vamos a poder grabarlo y tendremos que cortar la toma porque usted no quiere participar!

**Maurice:** Cierto...

**James:** Pero...

**Maurice:** Ya dije que no

**James:** Esta bien. TROY!

**John:** Soy John...

**James:** Te lo cambiaste... ese te queda mejor

**John:** ¬¬

**James:** Pasa por los habitas y pide que firmen por favor; reglas del sindicato

**John:** Ok

**James:** Y Tom...

**John:** Si? ¬¬

**James:** Donde esta mi hamburguesa!

* * *

**** Habitat de los pinguinos ****

Skipper entraba por la entrada del subterráneo después de haber ido donde Marlene

**Cabo:** De que hablaste con Marlene, Skippah?

**Skipper:** Del Reality

**Cabo:** Ella también va a participar?

**Skipper:** Si, era obvio Cabo. A Marlene le gustan estas clases de cosas, asi que quise advertirle algo antes

**Cabo:** Que cosa?

Skipper: Pues lo obvio. Nosotros ya sabemos que no podemos estar por allí rebelando secretos confidenciales, y mucho menos en un show como ese

**Kowalski:** Y que tiene que ver Marlene en todo eso?

**Skipper:** Marlene siempre ha estado aquí, y nos ha acompañado en cientos de misiones secretas, y sabe algunas cosas confidenciales sobre nosotros.

Kowalski: Que? Acaso sabe lo que pasó en Dinamarca?

**Skipper:** ...

**Cabo:** (Molesto) Le contaste a ella lo de Dinamarca, pero a mí no?

**Skipper:** Yo no he dicho que si le he contado

**Cabo:** Pero tampoco dijiste que no

**Skipper:** Como sea... solo fui a recordarle que no se le vaya a escapar nada

**Kowalski:** Skipper... estuve averiguando sobre James Styles

**Skipper:** Que encontraste?

**Kowalski:** Esta limpio...no es peligro para nadie

**Skipper:** Bien... pero aun así le echaré un ojo

* * *

**Bien... hasta aqui llegó el tercer cap... en fin...**

**En el proximo cap estaran las entrevistas... asi que... diganme... que peguntas les gustaria hacerles?**

**Opiniones y respuestas please...*-***


	4. Entrevista con Cabo

**Bien... eh aquí el siguiente cap...espero que les guste...**

**Solo les digo que necesito preguntas de ustedes para las entrevistas**

**No soy dueña de Los Pinguinos de Madagascar**

**El personaje de James pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.4: Entrevista con Cabo**

Era Lunes y todos estaban mirando como James comenzaba la entrevista a todos los del zooló estaban muy emocionados.

Bien... Luces... Cámara... y... ACCIÓN!

**James:** Muuuuy buenos días a todos los rederos que nos ven desde su compu por Internet! Soy su conductor favorito James Styles y esto es... JAMARAZZI SHOW!

*Gritos de emoción*

**James:** Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Nueva York, en el famoso Zoológico de Central Park con nuestras estrellas de esta semana... Los Pinguinos de Madagascar!

*Gritos de emoción*

**James:** Hemos estado instalando cámaras y micrófonos en todas partes para poder ver y escuchar todo lo que nuestras estrellas hacen en un día normal para ellos, y conocer algo más sobre nuestros héroes pinguinos. Pero antes de pasar a esa parte, vamos a hacer las entrevistas a cada uno. Así que démosle un caluroso aplauso a uno de los miembros del equipo. Él es Cabo!

*Aplausos y gritos de alegría*

Cabo se acerca al escenario y se sienta en una de las elegantes sillas, listo para su entrevista

**James:** Cabo es el más joven del equipo. Es sumamente adorable y muy gentil. Le encantan los Lunacornios y los winkys. Dinos, Cabo, cómo estas?

**Cabo:** Muy encantado de estar aquí. Estoy muy emocionado, nunca antes había estado en un Reality Show.

**James:** No te preocupes amigo. Solo no te pongas nervioso, que todo saldrá bien.

**Cabo:** Gracias, James

**James:** Bien, pasemos a las preguntas. Nos ha llegado miles de e-mail con preguntas para ti.

**Cabo:** En serio? Wow

**James:** La primera pregunta es de parte mía y es... Admiras a alguien?

**Cabo:** Pues si... admiro a muchas personas aquí en el zoológico.

**James:** Alguien en especial, que admires más?

**Cabo:** Pues, al ser el joven del grupo creo que admiro a muchas personas. Siempre he dicho que todos tienen un talento especial que nos hace únicos. Pero si tuviera que escoger a quien admiro mucho mucho, seria Kowalski, es muy inteligente.

**James:** Si, es muy inteligente. Sabes? Pensé que elegirías a Skipper

**Cabo:** Oh, si. También lo admiro, pero Kowalski hace cosas asombrosas, inventa cosas... sabe mucho.

(_**Nota de Autor:** En mi historia, Cabo y Kowalski SOLO son AMIGOS... no hay otra cosa. No estoy de acuerdo con el emparejamiento entre ellos._)

**James:** Alguna vez haz inventado algo por ti mismo?

**Cabo:** Pues... una vez me construí una armadura con latas de pescado

**James:** Cuentan por allí que te gustan mucho los patitos. Por que?

**Cabo:** Oh! eso es fácil. Los patitos siempre me han parecido muy lindos y tiernos. Me imagino en el futuro felizmente casado disfrutando mi vida con mis pequeños hijos *-*

**Todos:** Aww...*-*

**Cabo:** Y como aun soy muy joven todavía, pues trato a los patitos como si fueran mis propios hijos.

**Todos:** Aww...*-*

**James:** Wow... eso es muy dulce

**Cabo:** Gracias

**James:** Y alguna vez te has enamorado?

**Cabo:** Bueno... hubo una vez en que me enamore de la asistente del veterinario del zoológico. Se llamaba Shauna. Era tan dulce.

**Todos:** Aww...*-*

**James:** Bien, entrevistamos a varios de los animales del zoológico y escogimos a tres con interesantes preguntas. Corre video...

Rápidamente apareció una pantalla reproduciendo las entrevistas

**** En el video ****

**Burt:** Hola Cabo, mi pregunta para ti es qué es lo que más te gusta hacer en tu día libre?

**** Fin del Video ****

**James:** Bien... cual es tu respuesta Cabo?

**Cabo:** Pues... me gusta ver televisión, sobretodo los Lunacornios

**James:** Bien, el siguiente es de Maurice

**** En el video ****

**Maurice:** Mi pregunta es cuantos winkys te comes en un día?

**** Fin del Video ****

**Cabo:** Bueno... eso depende

**James:** Cómo que depende?

**Cabo:** Si es un día de semana normal, me como 3 o 4. Pero si es mi día libre... creo que... 10

**James:** Wow... esos son muchos winkys

**Cabo:** Lo sé, pero son deliciosos

**James:** Bueno, el siguiente video, por favor!

**** En el video ****

**Marlene:** Que hay, Cabo? Bueno, mi pregunta para ti es si tuvieras que elegir entre los winkys y los Lunacornios... cual elegirías?

**** Fin del Video ****

**James:** Interesante pregunta, no lo creen? Cabo, cual es tu respuesta?

**Cabo:** Bien... yo... elegiría los winkys

**James:** Wow, por qué?

**Cabo:** Por que me encanta su sabor...=9

**James:** Ok, gracias Cabo por tu visita

**Cabo:** No, gracias a ti por invitarme. Siendo sincero me divertí.

Cabo se levanta y sale del escenario.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Díganme... quien creen que es la siguiente entrevista?**

**Díganme sus preguntas para cada uno... pueden ser retos tbn (sobretodo para Rico... ya que no sabe hablar...xD)**

**Bien... espero sus preguntas... no puedo actualizar si no tengo algunas preguntas y sugerencias...u.u**


	5. Entrevista con Rico

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo otro capítulo con otra entrevista  
**

**Perdon por la tardanza, ya en la parte de abajo sabran porqué no he podido actualizar... =)  
**

**No soy dueña de los Pinguinos de Madagascar**

**El personaje de James pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH  
**

* * *

**Cap.5: Entrevista con Rico**

Luego de la entrevista con el joven cadete, vino el turno del siguiente integrante del equipo

Bien... Luces... Cámara... y... ACCIÓN!

**James:** Y ya regresamos con... JAMARAZZI SHOW!

***Gritos de Emoción***

**James:** Luego de haber entrevistado a nuestro primer invitado, aquí viene el segundo invitado. Demos un fuerte aplauso a Rico!

***Aplausos y gritos de alegría***

Rico se acerca al escenario y se sienta en una de las elegantes sillas, listo para su entrevista.

**James:** Rico en el más extremo del equipo. Es un experto en armas y le encantan las explosiones. Hola, Rico. Cómo estas?

**Rico:** BIEN! MUI EMOSHONAO!

**James:** Genial. Bueno, te vamos a hacer algunas preguntas de parte de tus admiradoras, así como lo hicimos con Cabo. Estas listo?

**Rico:** SHI!

**James:** Ok. Pero primero quiero advertirte que también hay un desafió,pero eso será para el final, te parece?

**Rico:** CLARO!

**James:** Perfecto. Y la primera pregunta es... Alguna vez te ha asustado un explosivo?

**Rico:** NOP

**James:** Wow... en serio? nunca, nunca?

**Rico:** NUKA NUKA

**James:** Y cuando eras pequeño?

**Rico:** Eehh...NO

**James:** Wow. Bien, la segunda pregunta es ¿Desde cuando te gusta hacer explotar cosas? Bueno, creo que la respuesta ya es obvia. No, Rico?

**Rico:** SHI QUE SHI. ME GUTA DEDE... SIEMPEEEEEEEE...!

**James:** Bueno... la siguiente es un desafío, pero,como dije al inicio, los desafíos pasarán al final de tu entrevista.

**Rico:** OK

**James:** Bien. Asi que pasemos a las preguntas de tus amigos del zoológico. Corre video...

Rápidamente apareció una pantalla reproduciendo las entrevistas

**** En el video ****

**Roy:** Hola pregunto... que es lo más extremo que haz hecho?

**** Fin del Video ****

**James:** Rico?

**Rico:** Eehh... HABITAT KABOOM?!

**James:** Hiciste explotar tu habitat?

**Rico:** ÑEee...

**James:** Cómo lo tomó Skipper?

**Rico:** Eehh... LO SHENTO... *-*

**James:** Seguro que lo sientes, amigo. Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta

**** En el video ****

**Julien:** Hola Rico! Soy yo! El Rey Julien! El rey de Madagascar, el rey del zoológico y, por supuesto, el rey de Nueva York!

**Voz de John:** Eehh... tienes que hacerle una pregunta a Rico

**Julien:** Una pregunta a Rico?

**Voz de John:** Eeh... si

**Julien:** Oh! Ok. Mi pregunta es... Que me regalarías a mí, que soy tu rey?

**** Fin del Video ****

**James:** Creo que debimos editarlo. En fin, cual es tu respuesta, Rico? Que le darías de regalo a Julien?

**Rico:** KABOOM!

**** Tras fastidores ****

**Julien:** QUEEE! QUIERE HACERME EXPLOTAR?! A MI?! A SU REY?!

**Cabo:** No te preocupes, Julien. Kaboom es su respuesta para todo

**** En el escenario ****

**James:** Bien, aquí tenemos otra pregunta...

**** En el video ****

**Stacy:** Hola, Rico. Me pregunto si la Señorita Perkis comparte el mismo interés por las explosiones que tú?

**** Fin del Video ****

**James:** Wow... No lo había pensado. Cual es tu respuesta, Rico?

**Rico:** SHIP

**James:** A la Señorita Perkis le gustan las explosiones?

**Rico:** Bueno... CUADO ES PAA ELLA

**Todos:** Aww...*-*

**James:** Le dedicas explosiones a la Señorita Perkis?

**Rico:** SHIP

**Todos:** Aww...*-*

**James:** Vaya... había escuchado que algunos le dedican canciones, poemas... pero nunca explosiones, eso es nuevo. Que creativo.

**Rico:** GASHAS

**James:** Bien... dijimos que teníamos un desafió para ti de parte de una admiradora. Quieres saber de qué se trata?

**Rico:** SHI

**James:** Bien, tu admiradora te reta a lanzarte al espacio sobre un bungee. Quieres hacerlo?

**Rico:** SHI!

**James:** Ok, pero primero firma esto (le pasa un papel)

**Rico:** QUE ESH?

**James:** Ah? Nada. Solo un acuerdo que dice que no me responsabilizo si te ocurre te algún accidente.

Rico firma el contrato sin ninguna preocupación. Luego de eso se dirigen a un puente que une dos enormes pedazos de tierra...ya saben, para que haga su caida del bungee. Le pusieron a Rico todo el equipo necesario para su reto.

**James:** Bien, Rico. Estas listo?

**Rico:** SHI!

**James:** Excelente. Cuenta regresiva!

**Todos:** 5...4...3...2...1...

Y Rico salto. Se podia sentir toda la adrenalina en su cara jajaja. Y antes de que su cara haga contacto con el suelo, o en este caso el agua, ya que estaban sobre una laguna... La cuerda amortiguó su caida.  
Ya lo estaban subiendo...

**James:** Bien, Rico, Cómo te fue? Te gusto?

**Rico:** SHI...!

Dicho esto, Rico se lanzó otra vez

**James:** Bueno, creo que nuestro amigo quiere seguir sintiendo la adrenalina en su cara.

James y su equipo de producción se fueron nuevamente al set para poder iniciar la siguiente entrevista con el siguiente invitado.

* * *

**Wow... Alguna vez te has lanzado de bungee? O al menos alguna cosa extrema?**  
**Pues que yo recuerde... yo no he hecho nada extremo. Voy a tratar de hacerlo esta semana.**  
**Y cómo lo sabran? pues visiten mmy website (esta en ingles porque es un proyecto de mi escuela)**...** lamentablemente no puedo poner la pagina web aqui...por alguna razón fanfiction lo corta...pero les dejo mi Twitter ( AnikSandy) para que puedan saber la direccion de mi website...TKM  
**

**PD: Acepto sugerencias sobre temas para mi website...ayudenme... es un tema por semana...please...=)  
**


	6. Entrevista con Kowalski

**HOLAAAAAAAA...ya regresé...con otro cap...con otra entrevista...xD**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James le pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.6: Entrevista con Kowalski**

James y su equipo de producción llegaron al set, listos para la siguiente entrevista

**James:** Hola otra vez amigos, perdon por la demora, pero algunos miembros de mi equipo se han quedado en el puente con Rico. Esperamos que se canse y que vuelva. Bueno, el show debe continuar... demosle la bienvenida a nuestro otro invitado... Kowalski

Kowalski se acerca al escenario y se sienta en una de las elegantes sillas, listo para su entrevista

**James:** Kowalski es el genio del grupo, es muy inteligente y es el creador de varios inventos y armas. Que tal, Kowalski? Cómo te sientes?

**Kowalski:** Muy bien, emocionado por estar aqui

**James:** Bueno, supongo que ya sabes cómo es la cosa

**Kowalski:** Tu preguntas, yo respondo

**James:** Exacto. Son tres preguntas para cada uno, sin mencionar las otras preguntas hechas por tus amigos del zoológico. Quieres empezar?

**Kowalski:** Proceda

**James:** Ok, la primera pregunta es... Cómo te empezó a gustar la ciencia?

**Kowalski:** Pues, cuando vivía en la Antártida un biólogo marino estaba estudiando a los pinguinos. Días después encontré uno de sus libros que había olvidado. Guarde ese libro y cuando fui a la escuela militar pues... me fui para el rango de la ciencia, habían muchas cosas que había visto en el libro que llamaron mi atención y queria saber más.

**James:** Y... que fue lo primero que inventaste?

**Kowalski:** Pues... fue un rayo láser .. era inofensivo .. pero por algo se empieza. Pues muy pronto comencé a superarme a mi mismo construyendo y planificando grandes inventos.

**James:** Que te inspira para inventar?

**Kowalski:** Pues... no tengo algo específico que me inspire... simplemente la idea viene a mi

**James:** Como por arte de magia

**Kowalski: **Podría decirse que si, pero la magia no existe

**James:** Claro ¬¬ Bueno, pasemos a la segunda pregunta

**Kowalski:** Eehh... creo que ya me hiciste tres preguntas

**James:** Oh no... esas son preguntas trascendentes a la primera pregunta. Recién te voy a decir la segunda que es... Estas enamorado de alguien? ñ.ñ

**Kowalski:** (Nervioso) Eeh...noo...

**James:** Oh por favor! Sabemos que si...

**Kowalski:** Claro que no

**James:** Que me dices de la delfín?

**Kowalski:** (Nervioso) La delfín?

**James:** Si... que me dices de Doris? He escuchado que estas persiguiendola

**Kowalski:** Que! Eso es... (Muy nervioso) absurdo

**James:** En serio?

**Kowalski:** Bueno, esta bien... si... estoy enamorado de ella. Algún problema?

**James:** Nop... Que le ves a Doris?

**Kowalski:** Bueno... es una delfin muy linda... que linda... ES HERMOSA!

**James:** Wow... oye, es cierto que tienes un tatuaje de Doris?

**Kowalski:** (MUY nervioso) Que...?

**James:** Te dejaré tranquilo...pero contesta...solo di sí o no

**Kowalski:** Ok... si

**James:** JA! Lo sabia!

**Kowalski:** Podríamos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?

**James:** De acuerdo. Te sientes celoso de alguien?

**Kowalski:** Eehh...nop

**James:** No te ha dado colera de que alguien tenga... pues no se, que sea mejor que tu en algo. Si lo vemos por el lado de la ciencia, hay alguien del cual te sientas celoso porque es mejor que tú?

**Kowalski:** Bueno... si

**James:** Quien es?

**Kowalski:** Aahh... eso es... clasificado

(_**Nota de Autor:** Es clasificado porque no pueden rebelar cosas secretas de pinguinos... incluyendo al Dr. Espiráculo_)

**James:** Oh, vamos! dinos, no es necesario decir nombres

**Kowalski:** Pues... es nuestro archienemigo. siempre tiene las mejores cosas, mejores inventos. POR QUE LOS MALOS TIENEN LAS MEJORES COSAS EH?!...

**James:** Ok, cálmate. Pasemos a las preguntas de tus amigos. Quieres?

**Kowalski:** (Más clamado) Si mejor

**James:** Corre vídeo

Rápidamente apareció una pantalla reproduciendo las entrevistas

**** En el video ****

**Mason:** Cual fue el mejor invento que has hecho?

**** Fin del Video ****

**James: **Cual es la respuesta?

**Kowalski:** Hmmm... el casco

**James:** Cómo era?

**Kowalski:** Pues... tenia la forma de un casco cualquiera, pero con la diferencia de que con ese podías hacer las cosas mentalmente. Desde mover cosas y transportar cosas de un lugar a otro.

**James:** Wow. Siguiente pregunta

**** En el video ****

**Doris:** Hola, Kowalski

***** En el set ****

**Kowalski: **Doris? ES DORIS! Doris quiero decirte que-

**James:** Wou wou wou, tranquilo amigo. Es un video grabado, Doris no esta aqui

**Kowalski:** (Triste) Ok

**** En el video ****

**Doris:** Me pregunto... si tuvieras que elegir entre estar conmigo y la ciencia ¿que elegirías?

**** Fin del Video ****

**James: **Las mujeres y sus preguntas jugosas...ME ENCANTA! Dinos, Kowalski, que elegirías, a Doris o la ciencia?

**Kowalski:** Debo de admitir que es la pregunta más difícil que me han dicho en toda mi vida. Y la respuesta seria... RAYOS NO SÉ QUE DECIR!...

**James:** Vamos! Tienes que elegir!

**Kowalski:** ES QUE ES DIFÍCIL!

**James:** ELIGE!

**Kowalski:** NO!

**James:** TIENES QUE HACERLO!

**Kowalski:** OK... elegiría la ciencia

**Todos:** O.O QUE!

**James:** Por qué?

**Kowalski:** Soy inteligente, no tonto. Amo la ciencia

**James:** Pensé que amabas más a Doris

**Kowalski:** Si pero... la ciencia es mi vida. Y si Doris no lo acepta pues... supongo que no es la indicada para mi

**James:** Wow... eso... llego al alma. Bueno gracias por todos, Kowalski, tu entrevista terminó.

**Kowalski:** Ok, gracias por invitarme

El científico se levanta y sale del escenario.

* * *

**Bueno... que les pareció...jejeje...traté de poner todas sus preguntas y Sara Pinguina Rokera... me leiste la mente al decirme tu pregunta...jejej...xD**

**Bueno... supongo que es obvio de quien será la siguiente entrevista, cierto?**  
**Manden sus preguntas...SOLO PREGUNTAS...para las entrevistas**  
**Porque despues se vienes el verdadero reality show...xD**

**PREGUNTAAA!**

**Que locuras crees que hacen los pinguinos?... envía tu respuesta...=)**

**Hasta la próxima actualización...=)**


	7. Entrevista con Skipper

**Ok Ok...perdon por la gran...gran demora...en serio...mis clases ya empezaron y...bueno...que se hace...**

**Y...además he tratado de poner todas sus preguntas...bueno...disfruten del cap 7**

**No soy dueña delos pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James le pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.7: Entrevista con Skipper**

Luego de la entrevista con el pinguinos científico, vino el turno del siguiente y último integrante del equipo

Bien... Luces... Cámara... y... ACCIÓN!

**James:** Y ya regresamos con... JAMARAZZI SHOW!

***Gritos de Emoción***

**James:** Luego de haber entrevistado a Cabo, Rico y Kowalski, es hora de entrevistar al siguiente integrante del equipo, el más importante, el líder del equipo... demos una calurosa bienvenida a... Skipper.

***Aplausos y gritos de alegría***

Skipper se acerca al escenario y se sienta en una de las elegantes sillas, listo para su entrevista.

**James:** Skipper es el lider de este comando. Siempre esta atento a todo lo que pasa en este zoológico y esta dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea que necesite de su ayuda. Que tal, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Ah... bien. gracias

**James:** Bueno, espero que no te haya molestado que te hallamos dejado hasta el final de las entrevistas.

**Skipper:** Oh, no, descuida, no hay rencor

**James:** Bien... porque, supongo que sabes como son estos programas, cierto? Lo que el publico más espera... siempre lo ponemos al final...

**Skipper:** Si, lo sé. Empecemos de una vez, quieres?

**James:** Ok... la primera pregunta es... Cómo llegaste a la escuela militar?

**Skipper:** Quiero dejar en claro, James, que hay cosas de mi vida que están clasificadas; y esta es una de ellas.

**James:** Bueno... no es necesario que nos cuentes todo, solo... darnos una respuesta más... directa

**Skipper:** (suspiró) Esta bien... Eh...mi padre también había estado en la escuela militar y también era un comando. Yo... lo admiraba mucho, por eso decidí seguir sus pasos. Entre a la escuela militar y... aquí me tienen, dirigiendo a mi propio equipo.

**James:** Entonces... tu querías ser como tu padre y por eso entraste. Cómo conociste a tu equipo?

**Skipper:** Kowalski y Rico estudiaban conmigo, teníamos las mismas clases, sobretodo Rico y yo; Kowalski era más del tipo científico, pero igual parábamos juntos.

**James:** Que pasa con Cabo? No llevaban clases con él?

**Skipper:** Pues, si; pero muy pocas. Yo me gradué como líder y el coronel me asigno a mi equipo, que en ese entonces eran Manfredi y Johnson

**James:** También amigos tuyos.

**Skipper:** Si. Con ellos paraba todo el tiempo, eramos grandes amigos. Los tres habíamos entrado juntos.

**James:** Pensé que habías entrado junto con los demás

**Skipper:** Ah, no... ellos entraron un año después. Pero como dije, teniamos clases juntos.

**James:** Y... dime, que paso con Manfredi y Johnson?

**Skipper:** Esa información es clasificada.

**James:** Oh... bueno. Bien, pasando a la siguiente pregunta... me han dicho por allí que te encanta el chocolate suizo

**Skipper:** Pues escuchaste bien

**James:** Por qué?

**Skipper:** Lo has probado? Es el mejor chocolate del mundo!

**James:** SI! Los he probado también... pero nunca había conocido a alguien tan fanático de ese chocolate.

**Skipper:** Es cierto

**James:** Y... consideras que el chocolate suizo es tu debilidad?

**Skipper:** Clasificado, y... no tengo debilidades

**James:** Ok

"_Eso lo veremos, capitán_" pensó James en sus adentros

**James:** Bien... aquí esta la última pregunta, la que todos estaban esperando. Alguna vez te has enamorado?

**Skipper:** Eehh... si

**James:** Cuéntanos, quien fue tu primer amor?

**Skipper:** Bueno... una muñeca ula

**James:** Una muñeca ula? o.0

**Skipper:** Se llamaba Lola. Pero... no quiero hablar de eso

**James:** Ok... eehh... otra, con la que nos puedas hablar?

**Skipper:** Kitka, era una halcon... era igual a mi, le gustaba el peligro

**James:** Y que pasó con ella?

**Skipper:** Pues... acordamos salir con otras personas. Se comio a Fred, una ardilla del parque

**James:** Oh! Bueno... por lo menos no ha habido resentimiento, cierto?

**Skipper:** Cierto

**James:** Y... bueno...ahora que no estas con Lola... ni con Kitka... supongo que estas de vuelta en el juego

**Skipper:** Ahh... supongo. Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

**James:** Vamos, Skipper... sabes a lo que voy

**Skipper:** Ehh... nop, en realidad no

**James:** Bueno...supongo que te lo preguntare... Skipper... pasas tiempo de caridad con alguien? ñ.ñ (_**Autor:** ujuju...xD_)

**Skipper:** Oh, claro

**James:** En serio?! Wow... y pensé que tenia que seguir insistiendo para que lo admitieras.

**Skipper:** Claro, aunque yo no lo llamaría tiempo de caridad...es como una buena obra

**James:** Buena obra?

**Skipper:** Si, mi equipo y yo ayudamos a todos en el zoológico. Las buenas obras del día.

**James:** ¬¬

**Skipper:** Qué?

**James:** A lo que yo me refería con 'tiempo de caridad' es si... pasas tiempo, mucho tiempo con alguien en especial, con una chica en especial. Si es que sabes a lo que me refiero... ñ.ñ

**Skipper:** Si... ya sé a lo que te refieres, y no pienso contestar

**James:** No quieres contestar porque es un secreto o porque...?

**Skipper:** SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA AHORA!

**James:** Ok, pasamos a... cierto, nos toca las preguntas de tus amigos del zoologico. Corre video

**** En el video ****

**Joey:** Alguna vez alguien te ha vencido en algo?

**** Fin del Video ****

**James:** Y bien?

**Skipper:** Bueno... a parte de Joey... nadie mas

**James:** Se nota que Joey y tù tienen sus discusiones

**Skipper:** Pues es un canguro y un gran boxeador, no hay duda.

**James:** Bien, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta

**** En el video ****

**Leonard:** Cual es tu mayor sueno?

**** Fin del Video ****

**Skipper:** Derrotar a mi archienemigo Espiráculo de una vez por todas. Y acabar con la población de esos estúpidos hippies.

**James:** Que tienes contra los hippies?

**Skipper:** Los has visto? Son de lo peor, huelen mal, no hacen nada por la vida, y con su 'amor y paz hermano'... eso me enferma

J**ames:** Wow... sabes... si quieres te ayudo. No se si lo sepas, pero yo tambien odio a los hippies

**Skipper:** James... este en el comienzo de una linda amistad

**James:** Gracias, amigo. Bueno, sigamos con las preguntas... y aqui esta la ultima

**** En el video ****

**Roger:** A que le tienes miedo?

**** Fin del Video ****

**James:** Supongo que a nada, pero... la respuesta la das tù, Skipper

**Skipper:** Para que sepan, no le tengo miedo a nadie, pero si hablamos de... abubuubu...

**James:** Que?

**Skipper:** Le tengo miaguuujujuju...

**James:** No entiendo, que?

**Skipper:** AGUJAS!

**James:** Agujas? Le tienes miedo a las inyecciones?

**Skipper:** (Avergonzado) Aja

**James:** Oh, vaya... no sabia eso

**Skipper:** Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, quieres?

**James:** Me encantaría pero la entrevista ya llego a su fin. Gracias Skipper por venir, fue un placer tenerte aquí.

**Skipper:** De nada, James, el placer fue todo mio.

El lider pinguino se levanta y sale del escenario.

**James:** Bien... las entrevistas terminaron... eso quiere decir que aquí viene lo mejor... Siguenos aqui... en JAMARAZZI SHOW!

* * *

**Y... que les pareció?... No vayan a creer que aquí termina... o no...aun falta... así que nos vemos en el siguiente cap...=)**

**Reviews por favor...=)**


	8. Lo que el público quiere - Parte 1

**Y...como les dije en el cap anterior...esto aun no ha terminado**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James le pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.8: Y comienzan los problemas**

Luego de terminar con las entrevistas, James y su equipo de producción comenzaron a grabar a los pinguinos en uno de sus días normales que,como siempre, empezaban con las buenas obras del día, ayudando a todo aquel que los necesita en el zoológico.

**Julien:** No puedo creer que prefieran grabar a esas... monjas. Se supone que deben estar grabándome a mí!

**Maurice:** Lo que no creo es como Skipper pudo aceptar. Creí que para él todo era clasificado.

**Julien:** Y eso a quien le importa?!

**Mort:** A mi me importan tus pies (abraza los pies de Julien)

**Julien:** MORT, Te he dicho que NO TOQUES LOS PIES REALES!

Dicho esto, Julien lanzó a pobre de Mort con una de sus patadas reales. Estaba a punto de caer hasta que...

**Skipper:** Te tengo! (Atrapa a Mort)

**Mort:** Hola!

**James:** Genial! Grabaron eso?

Uno de los trabajadores de James alzo el dedo pulgar dando a entender que habian grabado toda la escena.

**Julien:** Grrr... Viste Maurice! Me están quitando cámara!

**Maurice:** Es que ellos son los principales

**Julien:** PUES YO QUIERO SER EL PRINCIPAL!

**Maurice:** Eso dices ahora, pero después te vas a arrepentir

**Julien:** Arrepentirme?! Estamos hablando de un show! Yo merezco ser la estrella!

**Maurice:** Sé que le gusta ser siempre el centro de atención, su alteza, pero no creo que un reality show sea algo emocionante

**Julien:** No digas tonterías, Maurice! Ya viste lo divertido que fueron las entrevistas?!

**Maurice:** Bueno, si estuvo divertido. Aun que eso no cambia mi opinión.

**Julien:** Ya callate, Maurice, me estas aburriendo. Prepárame un jugo, quieres?

**Maurice:** Ok... Solo espero que este 'reality' no se salga de control.

**** Habitad de los pinguinos ****

Todos estaban haciendo sus cosas, Skipper les había dejado el día libre; un tiempo perfecto para grabar. Rico estaba viendo televisión, un programa con puras explosiones, lo que más le gustaba...

**Cabo:** Rico...?

**Rico:** EH?

**Cabo:** Me preguntaba... puedo ver mi programa de Los LunaCornios?

**Rico:** (fastidiado) Ehh...

**Cabo:** Es que hoy se estrena un nuevo episodio... Por favor, si...? *-*

El experto en armas no quería darle el control remoto, quería seguir viendo su programa de explosiones, pero Cabo era el más joven del grupo,así que hizo lo correcto...

**Rico:** Ehh...ESHTA BIEN (Le da el control)

**Cabo:** Gracias, Rico

**James:** CORTEN!

Ambos pinguinos voltearon para ver a James

**Cabo:** Algún problema, James?

**James:** Gracias por preguntar, Cabo. Y sí, si hay un problema

**Rico:** QE PASHA?

**James:** Que pasa? Yo te diré que pasa. QUE - FUE - ESO!

**Cabo:** Qué cosa?

**James:** Dejas que te quiten tu programa de explosiones, para que él vea su programa de ponis?

**Cabo:** Son LunaCornios

**James:** No importa...¬¬ Tú (a Rico) estabas primero... eres el más rudo, lo recuerdas? No puedes dejarte vencer. Así que... no le des el control

**Rico:** PERO-

**James:** Que le quites el control. ACCIÓN! (se preparan las cámaras)

Todo confundido, Rico toma el control remoto de la TV de las aletas de Cabo, quien también esta confundido y no reclama nada

**James:** CORTEN! (se apagan las cámaras)

**Cabo:** Que? Ahora que?

**James:** Por qué le das el control remoto?

**Cabo:** (Confundido) Porque él lo quiere?

**James:** Y tú quieres dárselo?

**Cabo:** Bueno, tú dijiste que-

**James:** Olvida lo que dije, vas a dejar que te quite el control y te impida ver tu programa?

**Cabo:** Ehh...no?

**James:** Entonces...

**Cabo:** ...no le doy el control?

**James:** Exacto...

**Cabo:** Estoy confundido

**Rico:** YO TABIEN

**James:** Tranquilos... son nuevos en esto. Miren... yo... el publico... queremos acción.

**Cabo:** Ahh... Nop, sigo sin entender

**James:** PELEAS! Queremos peleas

**Cabo:** Oop...pero Rico y yo no peleamos

**James:** Pero tienen que...por el reality. El publico quiere ver algo inesperado, lleno de peleas y gritos... que parezca más real. Que dicen?

**Cabo:** NO

**Rico:** NO-OH

**James:** Pero-

**Cabo:** Lo siento James, pero Rico y yo somos amigos, nunca peleamos

Rico le devuelve el control remoto a Cabo y este se pone a ver su programa, mientras que Rico se va a su litera un mira una revista de armas y explosiones.

**** En el laboratorio de Kowalski ****

El genio estaba ocupado con uno de sus proyectos científicos... mientras que todos lo grababan... y dormían, era tan aburrido... era como estar en la escuela con una profe de 67 años enseñando matemáticas (_**Autor:** ya se imaginarán... aaaaburrido...-=/_)

**Kowalski:** Solo necesito poner exactamente 25 miligramos de potasio, invertir la normatividad de la ecuación que más la raiz cuadrada de-

**James:** ALTO!

Todos despertaron de golpe y Kowalski levanto la mirada

**Kowalski:** Que pasa?

**James:** Esto no puede estar pasando... necesitamos algo. Tom! Dime... que actividad esta de moda en la TV en estos últimos días.

**John:** Ehh...bailar

**James:** Magnifico! Kowalski...te gusta bailar?

**Kowalski:** Bailar?

**James:** Si

**Kowalski:** Por qué?

**James:** Pensamos que tal vez deberías bailar, una competencia de baile con... ese lemur que es cree rey

**Kowalski:** Con Julien?

**James:** Si, ambos compitiendo sobre quien tiene los mejores pasos de baile

**Kowalski:** Por qué?

**James:** Porque lo que haces es muuuuyy aburrido... No es interesante. En cambio bailar...eso sí es interesante, algo que no se esperaba que atraerá a más público. Nosotros queremos...el público quiere algo más... divertido y emocionante. Y lo que tu haces, mi amigo... no lo es.

**Kowalski:** Entonces... si yo bailo, compitiendo con Julien... eso sería interesante?

**James:** Si, lo ves! Yo lo dije... eres muuuy inteligente

**Kowalski:** Y por eso, no voy a hacer lo que tú quieres. Yo no bailo

El científico se retira dejando a James solo con sus camarógrafos.

**James:** Oh, genial! ¬¬ Esto no esta bien... esto será muuuy aburrido. Oh! Skipper! Si!

Rápidamente James y su equipo de producción salen dela sede en busca del líder pinguino.

* * *

**Y... que les pareció? Al parecer Maurice tiene razón...**

**Que quedrá James con Skipper?...averígualo en el siguiente capítulo**

**Reviews por favor...=)**


	9. Lo que el público quiere - Parte 2

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.9: Lo que el público quiere - Parte 2**

James y su equipo estaban grabando a Skipper que estaba con Marlene, sentados uno al frente del otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, una mirada fija y apasionante...

**Skipper:** Tienes un tres?

**Marlene:** Nop, ve a pescar

**Todos:**...xP

Skipper coge una carta y vuelve al juego

**James:** Corten!

**Skipper:** (sin desviar su vista) Pasa algo, James?

**James:** Están jugando a las cartas?!

**Skipper:** Podríamos jugar ajedrez si quieres

**Marlene:** Aunque no me gusta mucho ese juego... es algo aburrido

**Skipper:** Si... que te parece pocker... con apuestas

**Marlene:** Claro, se oye interesante

**James:** YA BASTA!

Ambos dirigen sus miradas al zorro.

**James:** Pocker? En serio?!

**Skipper:** Hey... con apuestas. Así es mucho más emocionante

**James:** Esto es en serio o estas jugando conmigo? Donde esta el cariño, el amor, los besos, los abrazos... La pasión... Donde están?

**Skipper:** Amor, besos? De que estas hablando?

**James:** De ustedes! Son una pareja, no es así?

**Marlene:** Pareja?

**Skipper:** Te informaron mal, amigo, no somos pareja

**James:** Pero claro que lo son. Siempre paran juntos, no?

**Marlene:** Si, pero como amigos. Skipper y yo solo somos amigos

**James:** Pero... ustedes dos son más que eso, son pareja, una linda y hermosa pareja que traerá bastante publico

**Skipper:** Creo que no entendiste bien. Marlene y yo...SOLO - SOMOS - AMIGOS

**James:** Oye! A mi no me vas a engañar, ambos están saliendo, yo lo sé.

**Skipper:** Solo amigos!

**Marlene:** No más!

**James:** Pero- Se suponía que la relación amorosa entre ustedes seria el punto principal del show

**Marlene:** Y cómo que por qué? Que esperabas?

**James:** Pues, no se, algo emocionante y jugoso como besos apasionados, pequeñas peleas, algunos malos entendidos como... no se...que Skipper piense que estas saliendo con Kowalski a escondidas, o algo así.

**Marlene:** No crees que tal ves estas exagerando las cosas?

**Skipper:** ... e inventando tonterías?

**James:** Ven! Hasta terminan sus oraciones el uno por el otro.

**Skipper:** Ya basta, James, no estoy para juegos. Nosotros solo somos amigos

**James:** Que?! No. No, no no no no no... Ella (refiriéndose a Marlene) es una linda y bella nutria que esta enamorada de ti, siempre esta a tu lado... Y tú...tú eres el líder...tú eres Skipper, tú estas enamorado de ella, la proteges, la quieres, quieres estar a su lado todo el tiempo, la amas, estas loco por ella...acaso no es así?

**Marlene:** Creo que el cambio de horario te ha chocado

**James:** Hey! Dejen de mirarme como si estuviera loco. Lo que quiero es más audiencia... el publico quiere que ambos estén... juntos.

**Skipper:** Por enecima vez, no estamos saliendo

**James:** Pues ahora si

James saco una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y se puso detrás de Skipper, tomo sus brazos... o aletas... y lo comenzó a manejar como a un muñeco.

**James:** (imitando a Skipper) Toma, mi amor, te traje una caja de chocolates

Lo mismo hizo con Marlene...

**James:** (imitando la voz de Marlene) Gracias, mi vida, no sabes cuanto te amo

**James:** (imitando la voz de Skipper) Todo lo mejor para mi linda cara de muñeca

Luego de esto, James acerca la cara de los dos hasta estar en una pequeña distancia.

**James:** Bueno ahora... el beso... ACCIÓN! (se encienden las cámaras)

Skipper y Marlene se miraron el uno al otro y luego se sonrieron... se iban a besar? Eso pesaría cualquiera, pero ocurrió algo que James no se esperaba, comenzaron a reírse

**Skipper:** (Riéndose) Te lo imaginas? Tú engañándome con Kowalski o Rico

**Marlene:** (Riéndose) Y tal vez después pueda engañarlos a ambos con Mort

Este ultimo comentario hizo que ambos se rieran mas.

**Skipper:** Ok, ok, alto. James, solo somos amigos

**James:** Pero...

**Marlene:** Este es un reality show, y no existe nada más que amistad ente nosotros

**James:** Pero el publico quiere-

**Skipper:** Lo siento, James, pero es la vida real. Nosotros somos amigos

**Marlene:** No más

El líder pinguino y Marlene se van cada uno por su parte dejando nuevamente a James solo con su equipo de producción. El zorro estaba molesto, todo estaba mal, su publico quería algo jugoso... y hasta ahora... no tenia nada.

**James:** Bien! Si no quieren cooperar con nosotros... pues supongo que es hora del plan B. Pool!

**John:** Soy John!

**James:** Que importa... Comunícame con Junior

**John:** Ahora mismo, señor

**James:** Perfecto... si no quieren cooperar, supongo que tendré que obligarlos. Bueno... el show debe continuar

* * *

**Y bien? Que les pareció?...Cual será el plan "B"? ...Y quien es Junior?**

**Si quieren saber que más sigue... reviews please...=)**

**My website: aniksandy . wix . com  
(Esta sujeta a cambios...n.n)**


	10. Contratos y Firmas

**Hola...estoy de vuelta... perdón por la demora...pero tengo unas TAREAS...que Dios...chicos estoy muy estresada, en verdad...ya tenia listo este cap...pero no tenia el título listo aun... lo bueno fue que me desestresé escribiendo este...y el siguiente...que lo verán en la próxima semana...ps aun me falta mejorarlo un poco... en fin... disfruten de este nuevo...=)**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.10: Contratos y Firmas**

James había reunido al grupo de pinguinos comando en la sede, tenia algo que decirles, seguro era algo importante, sobre lo que había pasado, era obvio, se podía notar su cara molesta del zorro, sin mencionar el gran silencio... Bueno, alguien tenia que ponerle un paro a esto...

**Skipper:** Y bien?

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al líder pinguino

**Skipper:** Nos reuniste a las 1000 horas... ya pasaron 15 minutos y nos nos has dicho nada. Dí de una buena vez que quieres

**James:** Esto no esta funcionando

**Skipper:** (Sarcásticamente) Oh, en serio?

**James:** Si. Pensé que... filmándolos a ustedes tendría más audiencia. Pensé... que harían cosas interesantes, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario.

**Skipper:** Por si no lo sabes... Sí hacemos cosas interesantes, somos un comando

**James:** Si...pero pensé que había mucha más acción fuera del tema de que son comandos.

**Cabo:** Y qué? A caso no la hay?

**James:** Pues... en parte si... pero quiero algo que el público no espere ver... ya les dije, quieren algo jugoso.

**Skipper:** Pero que sea real! No inventado!

**James:** Pero así es más interesante... y hasta ahora lo más emocionante ha sido grabar Mort siendo pateado por el Rey Julien!

**Skipper:** Pues lo siento James, pero las cosas que quieres que hagamos no se cumplirán Querías un reality show de nosotros?, pues aquí lo tienes. Bienvenido a nuestra vidas real. Así es, así somos, no nos puedes cambiar.

**James:** Pero...firmaron un contrato

**Kowalski:** Afirmativo, pero el contrato no contenía nada acerca de manipulaciones.

**James:** No hablo de ese contrato, sino de otro

**Skipper:** De que hablas? Solo firmamos uno

**James:** Oh, en serio? Junior!

Por la puerta del subterráneo entra John junto con un pequeño ocelote que estaba a su lado, el mismo ocelote que les pidió un autógrafo a los cuatro.

**Pinguinos:** Tú?!

**James:** Amigos... él es Junior. Bueno... supongo que todo quedo claro.

El pequeño ocelote le da una hoja doblada a James, este la desdobla y se las entrega a los pinguinos.

**Skipper:** Kowalski, analisis!

**Kowalski:** Bien, ya esta claro que nos pusieron una trampa. Según esto, Skipper, James puede manipularnos como quiere hasta terminar con el reality, al no cumplir con sus caprichos nos quitará una de nuestras pertenencias más preciadas, y si esto continua nos enviaran a... Hobooken.

**Cabo:** Que!

**Rico:** QE!

**Skipper: **Esto debe ser una broma!

**James:** Sabia que no se dejarían manipular, así que opté por un plan de reserva. Sabia que no se resistirían a los algos de un niño... Gracias, Junior, ya puedes retirarte.

El joven ocelote se retiró por el mismo lugar de donde salió

**Cabo:** Entonces... eso quiere decir que tenemos que hacer lo que nos dijiste o si no-

**James:** (Interrumpiendo a Cabo) o si no les quito algo que apresian y los llevo a Hobooken

**Skipper:** Esto va contra mis principios!

**James:** Un trato es un trato... y ustedes firmaron, no hay nada que puedan hacer, mas que lo que les dije

**Cabo:** Por supuesto que no! Rico y yo no nos vamos a pelear!

**Rico:** NA-Ah!

**Kowalski:** Y yo no pienso competir con Julien en una competencia de baile. YO NO BAILO!

**Skipper:** Y YO NO VOY A BESAR A MARLENE!

Los tres pinguinos se quedan mirando a su lider

**Skipper:** Que?... Él quería que la besara...NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!

**James:** Pues según este contrato ahora lo están. Saben? Las entrevistas ayudaron bastante. Si Cabo y Rico no pelean... Quitaré todos los winkys del zoológico y enviaré a la Sta. Perky junto con las otras muñecas para que se venda en el supermercado

**Cabo y Rico:** NOO!

**James:** Si Kowalski se niega a bailar... publicaré todos su poemas para Doris por internet

**Kowalski:** QUE!

**James:** Y si Skipper se niega a tener una relación con Marlene... Quitaré todos los chocolates suizos que tienes.

**Skipper:** QUE! Bien! Hazlo! En fin... no nos dejaremos manipular, verdad chicos?... chicos?

El líder voltea a verlos y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que estan haciendo justo lo que James queria... Cabo y Rico se estaban peleando a golpes,claro que eran pingidos,pero se veían reales.

**James:** (a su equipo de producción) Qué estan esperando! Graben, graben!

Por el otro lado estaba Kowalski bailando

**Kowalski:** Que les parece este movimiento irregular de caderas, creen que así venceré a Julien?

**Uno de los camarógrafos:** Prueba con el paso del caballo

Kowalski hace el paso del caballo (_**Autor:** jajjajaj... se lo imaginan?...jajajja...xD_)

**Skipper:** Esto no esta bien...

* * *

**Y bien? Hacemos el paso del caballo?...jejejje...xD**

**Felicidades a violetamarisol por haber acertado en lo que iba a pasar...jejeje...;)**

**Que creen que pase ahora? Skipper se rendirá y cumplirá con el capricho de James? Kowalski hará el paso del delfin para impresionar a Doris?...estas son...PREGUNTAS TRANSENDENTES...=)**

**Ya saben... las respuestas y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo...=)**

**Reviews pliiz...=)**

**Pd: Gracias a todos aquellos que visitaron mi WebSite (aniksandy . wix) y participan del juego "The Week Song"... hasta la próxima actualización...n.n**


	11. Esto no puede estar pasando

**Hola otra vez... pues... quiero decir que...hice un trato con DarknessD06  
El trato era que no iba a actualizar hasta que suba el siguiente cap de su fic (Cuando las Memorias Desaparecen)...y...decidi darle un 2x1... si subia su cap...yo subiria 2...ps...aqui estan...ENJOY...xD**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James le pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.11: Esto no puede estar pasando**

Al día siguiente, después de sus rutinas de buenas obras... los pinguinos comenzaron con su 'día normal' en Central Park, y lo pongo entre comillas, porque no era normal... no actuaban normal... actuaban para James y su público...

Cabo y Rico estaban peleando nuevamente por el control remoto...

**Rico:** DAME ESHO!

**Cabo:** NO! QUIERO VER LOS LUNACORNIOS!

**James:** Enciendan las cámaras, enciendan las cámaras... esto vale oro

**Rico:** LOCORNIOS ABURRIDOS!

**Cabo:** CLARO QUE NO!

El joven cadete se tira encima del experto en armas y comienza la pelea. Insultos, golpes, gritos...

**Skipper:** YA BASTA!

Rico y Cabo dejan de pelear

**Skipper:** NO VEN QUE ESTO ES RIDÍCULO?! Nosotros no somos así... Rico y Cabo JAMÁS han peleado... Kowalski jamás a bailado... y yo no estoy en una relación con Marlene!

Antes que el líder pinguino agregue algo más, Kowalski salió de su laboratorio con unos lentes de sol en forma de estrella y un estéreo en la mano moviendo la cabeza al rimo de la música...

**Kowalski:** Quien esta listo para bailar?! Eh, nene!

**James:** Enciendan las cámaras!

Dicho esto Rico y Cabo comienzan a pelear nuevamente, y Kowalski comienza a bailar, evitando los golpes de los dos soldados... hasta que uno de ellos lo golpea de casualidad... y el científico se une a la pelea. Skipper no lo podía creer, tenia que haber una forma de salir de toda esa locura antes que pierda totalmente la cordura.

* * *

En la tarde, después de cerrar el zoológico, James fue al hábitat de los lémures... Estaba entrevistando a Julien

**James:** Los pinguinos y tú son buenos amigos?

**Julien:** Pero por supuesto! Son grandes vecinos

**James:** Cómo son ellos en un día normal?

**Julien:** Pues... son buenos con todos aquí en el zoológico. Siempre ayudando a todos. Esos pinguinos con mis graaaandes amigos

**Skipper:** (Interrumpiendo la entrevista) Eso no es cierto... nos llevamos mal! Y... Tú (refiriéndose al rey lemur) nunca nos llamas pinguinos... sino monjas... no me gusta el apodo pero TÚ nos llamas así porque no te caemos en absoluto, y tú tampoco a nosotros.

**Julien:** Eso ya lo sé monja tonta! Solo digo lo que esta en mi libreto

**Skipper:** Eh?

**James:** Si nos disculpas... Estamos en una entrevista

Ya era obvio, James estaba utilizando a Julien para que le ponga algo de sazón al show, y el público crea que todo es real.

**James:** A ver... en que estaba... Ah si! Cómo son ellos en un día normal?

**Julien:** Pues... hacen su rutina... su entrenamiento... son grandes amigos. Pero... Rico y Cabo siempre estan peleando

**Skipper:** (Interrumpiendo nuevamente) Eso no es cierto

**James:** Silencio! ... asi qué... pelean?

**Julien:** Si... mírenlos

La cámara enfoca a ambos pinguinos peleando

**James:** Que más?

**Julien:** El líder, Skipper, es muy mandón y algo enojado... pero tiene corazón. Y vaya que lo tiene... si lo vieras con Marlene, su novia.

**Skipper:** (Interrumpiendo,otra vez) Marlene no es mi novia!

**James:** Que te calles! Y... que hay del científico...

**Julien:** Kowalski? Ah... él puede ser muy inteligente... pero cuando se trata de bailar... es todo un perdedor

**Kowalski:** Ah... en serio?, pues eso lo veremos. MÚSICA!

**Julien:** Y EMPIEZA EL BAILE!

El científico y el lémur comienzan a bailar con la música a todo volumen.

**James:** Que esperan... graben, graben!

Llegan Rico y Cabo peleándose...

**James:** UH! Buen golpe! Vieron eso... graben, graben!

Llega Marlene...

**Marlene:** Podrían bajarle el volumen a esa cosa!

**James:** Que esperas, Skipper, bésala!

**Skipper:** Que! Claro que no... No caeré en tus ridiculeces!

**James:** Que la beses!

**Skipper:** No la voy a besar

**James:** Te quitaré los chocolates suizos si no lo haces!

**Skipper:** Pues haslo!

**James:** Cámaras aquí! (dos cámarógrafos se paran de tras) YA BÉSALA!

Marlene y Skipper se echan a correr mientras que James y sus camarógrafos los persiguen

**Skipper:** (escapando) Creo que será mejor si nos separamos!

**Marlene:** (escapando) Esta bien...

**Skipper:** En tu hábitat hay un comunicador... úsalo para contactarme... tenemos que salir de esta!

**Marlene:** Ok...pero será mejor hacerlo a escondidas... estos sacan provecho de cualquier cosa

**Skipper:** Bien... estate lista

**Marlene:** Ok...

Después de esto se separan... cada quien corre por su lado...

**Uno de los camarógrafos:** A quien seguimos, señor

**James:** A Skipper!

* * *

**Todo esta de cabeza...jejeje...Perdón por hacerlo tan corto...u.u**

**Cómo crees que podrán salir de esta? Dame ideas, dame ideas...=)**

**Reviews y opiniones por favor...*-***


	12. Un trato con Junior

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James le pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.12: Un trato con Junior  
**

Después de contactarse, Skipper y Marlene se reunieron a las afueras del zoológico arriba de un árbol, nadie sabia que estaban allí. (_**Nota de Autor:**__ Marlene ya no se vuelve salvaje... epi. Pie Pequeño_)

El líder pinguino observaba desde sus binoculares a sus soldados, Rico y Cabo seguían peleando por cualquier tontería, Kowalski no dejaba de bailar con Julien y James... él estaba disfrutando todo el espectáculo.

**Marlene:** Cómo es que escapaste de James y sus camarógrafos?

**Skipper:** Simple... Me puse a 'leer' un libro, sabia que si me ponía a hacer algo aburrido dejarían de grabarme. Y tú... como saliste?

**Marlene:** Pues... pensé que seria fácil para mi... sin embargo fue todo lo contrario

**Skipper:** Eh?

**Marlene:** Habían dos camarógrafos en la entrada de mi cueva, pero luego se apareció Maurice y apagaron sus cámaras.

**Skipper:** Apagaron sus cámaras?

**Marlene:** Al parecer Maurice se rehusó a firmar el contrato

**Skipper:** Que suerte

**Marlene:** Sabes lo que no entiendo...?

**Skipper:** Que?

**Marlene:** Por qué aceptaste? No se supone que siempre estás con... tu paranoia?

**Skipper:** No lo se... Al principio, no iba a aceptar, pero los demás estaban tan entusiasmados que... bueno acepte, y ahora me arrepiento

**Marlene:** Yo tambien

"Si, fue una mala idea" dijo una tercera voz. Marlene y Skipper miraron hacia arriba para ver a un pequeño ocelote, era Junior.

**Skipper:** Tú! Tú nos metiste en todo esto. Por tu culpa estamos bajo las ordenes de James

**Marlene:** Que pasó?

**Skipper:** Que James nos tendió una trampa y este niño lo ayudó!

**Junior:** Puedo explicarlo...

**Skipper:** Oh, si... quiero escucharte pequeña savandija

Skipper estaba tan molesto que hizo al pequeñin asustar ponerse detraz de Marlene

**Marlene:** Ya calmate, Skipper, es solo un cachorro todavia (_**Autor:** Jajaja...te dijo calmate...xD_)

**Junior:** Yo no queria hacerlo... pero no tenia elección...

**Marlene:** Que pasó?

**Junior:** Veran... me escape de Hobooken, me estan buscando allá, pero no pienso regresar... es muy feo ese lugar... me asusta

**Marlene:** Donde estan tus padres?

**Junior:** Me separanon de ellos el año pasado, ellos... pertenecen a un circo

**Skipper:** Pero... que tiene que ver James en todo esto?

**Junior:** James me encontro escondido y me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar un hogar... Me trajo aqui, a Nueva York... y dijo que primero tenia que ayudarlo con su programa para que me consiguiera un hogar

**Marlene:** Entonces... eres ilegal?

**Junior:** Supongo... no se que significa esa palabra... pero me suena a que estoy aqui sin permiso o algo así

**Skipper:** Donde estas viviendo?

**Junior:** En el Zoorvenir del zoológico

**Marlene:** Que! Ese no es un buen lugar para vivir

**Skipper:** Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?

**Junior:** Porque no los conocía, ni siquiera sabia que hacian esas cosas

**Skipper:** Pero... me dijiste que me admirabas, te acuerdas? Dijiste que era tu heroe

**Junior:** Oh, eso... fue pura actuación.

**Skipper:** Eres un...

**Marlene:** Calma! Skipper, recuerda que no puedes golpearlo... es solo un cachorro

**Skipper:** Que es muy mentiroso

**Marlene:** Y que nos podria ayudar...

**Skipper:** Cierto... Junior... hagamos un trato... te conseguiré un verdadero hogar, si tú nos ayudas, trato?

**Junior:** Ok... pero tienes que prometerlo

**Skipper:** Lo prometo... te doy mi palabra de pinguino

**Marlene:** Bien... entonces es un trato. Sabes de algo que nosotros no?

**Skipper:** Algo que nos ayude a escapar de esta.

**Junior:** Hmm... no sé. Ah!... las conecciones de las cámaras... los cables estan ocultos en un tuvo. Hay tuvos en cada esquina de cada habitat. Esos cables estan conectados con otros cables los cuales llegan hasta una vieja habitación con una puerta de fierro oxidado

**Skipper:** El Antiguo Zoorvenir

**Junior:** Todos los cables llegan hasta allí, donde esta la fuente energia ermetica

**Marlene:** Es electrica. Entonces eso quiere decir que tenemos que desconectarla

**Skipper:** No

**Marlene:** Que?

**Skipper:** Es muy obvio... James se daría cuenta en un segundo

**Marlene:** Entonces?

**Skipper:** Tendremos que desconectarlas poco a poco, no notará la diferencia

**Marlene:** Pero nos notará a nosotros

**Skipper:** No si tenemos una distracción... Dandole lo que quiere... y tengo a los tres tontos que se encargarán de ello

* * *

**Y bn? Pobre Junior... separado de sus padres...*-***

**Funsionará el plan de Skipper y serán libres de James?**

**La respuesta a esto y mucho más en el siguiente cap...see you later...=)**


	13. En busca de la Fuente de Energía

**Bueno chicos antes de comenzar con el cap... quiero decir dos cosas:  
Primero... me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap... ya sabrán por qué...xD  
Segundo... sé que esto les dolerá pero... ya... estamos llegando al final del fic...*w***

**Quiero decirles que estoy preparando otro... si quieren saber de qué se trata, pues chekeen mi perfil...ç  
Tbn quiero decir que... estoy pensando en otra historia... una humanizada... pero... no sé... el titulo estará en ingles... pero no sé si hacerla en ingles o español... veamos como va... ok?**

**En cuanto a mi proyecto que les mencioné... ps... aquí les dejo una pregunta...  
Quien sacó 20 y tiene los pulgares arriba?  
PUES ESTA NENA!...jejjeje...xD  
Y como el proyect ya terminó ps estaba pensando ponerlo en Español... no sé... uds que dicen?**

**Bueno... no los interrumpo más.. he aquí es siguiente cap...ENJOY!**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James le pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.13: En busca de la Fuente de Energía**

Luego de contarles todo el plan a Cabo, Rico y Kowalski,estos se fueron a hacerlo suyo para distraer a James mientras que Skipper y Marlene se encargaban de desconectar los cables... todo iba de maravilla.

**Rico:** LUNCO PETA!

**Cabo:** LOS LUNACORNIOS NO APESTAN! RETRACTARE!

**Rico:** NUNCA!

Cabo se lanza encima de Rico y comienza una nueva pelea que James comienza a grabar

**Rico:** APETA, APETA, APETA!

**Cabo:** NO! TÚ APESTAS!

**Rico:** ÑAÑAÑÑAÑA

**Cabo:** CALLATE TONTO!

**James:** SI! Eso! Golpealo, golpealo... esto esta saliendo excelente!

Mientras que James disfrutaba que todo salia bien en su show, Skipper y Marlene desconectaban los cables.

**Marlene:** (Preocupada) Wow! Eso debió doler

**Skipper:** No te preocupes, Marlene... Solo están actuando. Todos esos golpes son fingidos.

**Marlene:** Pues espero que no se les escape una por allí

**Skipper:** Estas bromeando? Rico y Cabo son muy opuestos, tienen miles de diferencias...pero nunca se agarrarían a golpes. Cabo no es de pelear... y si a Rico se le escapa una... lo voy a-

**Marlene:** (Interrumpiendo a Skipper) Lo proteges bastante, cierto?

**Skipper:** Es el más joven del equipo, es como un hijo para mí.

**Marlene:** Crees que esto funcione?

**Skipper:** Claro... sin sus cámaras... van a tener que terminar el show... y todo habrá acabado

**Marlene:** Y si lo vuelven a conectar, recuerda que solo estas desenchufando los cables

**Skipper:** Marlene... inocente e ingenua Marlene... desconectamos los cables y James va a...

Despues de pensarlo bien... el líder tuvo que admitir que no era un buen plan

**Marlene:** Que decías, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Bueno... yo... Tú también estabas de acuerdo al principio

**Marlene:** Bueno... es que pensé que tal vez querías romper los cables... no desconectarlos

"_Rayos, Marlene! Odio cuando tienes la razón_" decía en sus adentro el capitán dándose cuenta que el plan era... bueno... no iba a funcionar

**Marlene:** Tenemos que romper los cables

**Skipper:** No se podrá, podríamos electrocutarnos

**Marlene:** Entonces que hacemos?

**Skipper:** Apagar la fuente de energía

**Kowalski:** Pero antes, tienen que apagar todas las cámaras de todos los hábitats

**Skipper:** Kowalski? Que haces aquí?

**Kowalski:** Después de pensarlo bien, llegué a la misma conclusión que Marlene. Desconectar los cables, no iba a funcionar. Si quieren apagar la fuente de energía de las cámaras, tendrán que apagar todas las cámaras de todos los hábitats, ya que estas succionan la energía de allí. Aunque tambien pueden seguir deconectandolas. De esa forma... habrá un... (hace un calculo)... 31.6% de probabilidad que no salgan electrocutados

**Skipper:** Bien... entonces al Antiguo Zoorvenir! Kowalski... necesitamos que distraigas a James un poco más.

**Kowalski:** No hay problema, Skipper

Dicho esto, el pinguino genio se pone unos anteojos de sol con forma de estrella y se dirige al habitat de Julien

**Kowalski:** LISTOS PARA BAILAR?!

**Julien:** QUE COMIENCE EL BAILE!

(_**Nota de Autor:** aquí les paso el link de la música siguiente...xD... Es: ** watch?v=gBwxP6bU8Jg**_)

A continuación, Julien y Kowalski comienzan a bailar el baile llamado: No hay que estar frió como un pinguino...xD  
La canción y los pasos de baile llamaban la atención de todo el zoológico. (_**Nota de Autor:** Esto se los dejo a su imaginación...xD_)

**James:** Vamos! Graben, Graben! Esto esta saliendo de maravilla!

Mientras James era feliz porque su programa sería todo un éxito Skipper y Marlene fueron al Antiguo Zoorvenir a desconectar la fuente de energía. Estaban tratando de encontrarla, lo lógico era que la fuente fuera una gran máquina en el centro de la habitación; sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario... No había nada allí. Estará oculta? Ambos se pusieron a buscar, pero nada. Seguían el largo de los cables, a ver si encontraban lo tan buscado, pero nada. Los cables los confundían más, era como un gran laberinto. James sí que había pensado en todo...

**Skipper:** Esto no puede ser!

**Marlene:** Tiene que estar en alguna parte...

**Skipper:** No te das cuenta? James pensó en todo, sabia que vendríamos aquí.

**Marlene:** No lo creo. No crees que tal vez te estas volviendo algo... paranoico... otra vez?

**Skipper:** Truchas Marlene! Sabes que siempre he sido así

**Marlene:** Claro. Por lo menos lo reconoces

**Skipper:** Apuesto que en cualquier momento, una alarma sonará, haciendo que James y su estúpido equipo de producción vengan.

**Marlene:** Y la paranoia llegó ¬¬

Pero Skipper estaba en lo correcto, una alarma sonó fuertemente y James, junto con su equipo de producción aparecieron.

**Skipper:** Sabía que esto pasaría!

**James:** Yo también, Skipper... Creíste que podrías escapar de esta? Tenemos un contrato, se te olvida?

**Skipper:** Al diablo con tu estúpido contrato!

**James:** Pues mira lo que mi contrato puede hacer! Te los advertí una vez, pensé que recapacitarías.

**Skipper:** Nadie me advierte nada! Y nadie me obliga a hacer NADA!

**James:** Alista tus maletas Skipper, te vas a Hobooken

**Skipper:** Por supuesto que no

**James:** Firmaste el contrato, el cual establece que si no cumples... te vas a Hobooken

* * *

Skipper estaba alistando sus maletas para irse. "_Cree que me voy a ir? Esta loco. Me voy, supuestamente a Hobooken... pero no... no iré a ese horripilante lugar... Ya pensaré en algo. Regresaré cuando todo esta estupidez acabe. Ja! Cree que puede vencerme? Yo soy Skipper! Nadie puede vencerme... Ok Joy es la excepción, pero de allí, nadie más_"

**Cabo:** No puedo creer que en realidad te vas

**Skipper:** Tranquilo Cabo Cabito, no será permanente

**Kowalski:** Nop... pero ahora... estaremos atrapados en esto hasta que acabe

**Rico:** (triste) A-JA

**Skipper:** Si... se humillarán en frente de todo Nueva York... pero... por lo menos... Nop... ya no tienen dignidad.

**Rico:** EY!

**Skipper:** De todas formas, los extrañaré.

Después de terminar de empacar, los cuatro amigos suben la escotilla hacia el exterior...

**Cabo:** Que mal que no podamos salir de esta

**Kowalski:** Cómo es qué no apagaste la fuente de energía?

**Skipper:** Porque no había tal fuente

**Todos:** Eh?

**Skipper:** El cuarto estaba vació, solo habían puros cables, y por más que tratáramos de encontrar de donde venían los cables, siempre llegábamos a la puerta, justo por donde empezamos. Parecía un laberinto

Los cuatro pinguinos dieron un vistazo al antiguo Zoorvenir, como sabiendo que allí estaba la salida a todo esta locura. Estaba... bueno... por fuera se veía bien, a comparación de cómo estaba por dentro. Tenia una pequeña chimenea, saldrían los cables de allí? Nop... ya lo habían revisado, no había ni un cable allí. Se quedaron mirando la puerta de fierro de la vieja tienda, toda oxidada. Alice tenia, por lo menos, que pintarla. Luego chequearon las paredes exteriores... eran de ladrillo, como todas las paredes del zoológico. Fuera de ellas... estaban los árboles, cuatro árboles... cuatro árboles... cuatro árboles?... Cuatro árboles!

**Skipper:** Esperen un segundo! Ese árbol! De donde salió?!

**Kowalski:** Pues comenzó siendo una pequeña semillita-

El pobre científico fue interrumpido por uno de los famosos 'estate quietos' del su líder

**Skipper:** No hablo de eso, soldado. Sino que ese árbol nunca ha estado allí

**Cabo:** Cómo lo sabes?

**Skipper:** Porque conozco cada milímetro de este zoológico. Solo habían tres árboles allí... no cuatro!

Se dirigieron al árbol sobrante, viéndolo de lejos, pasaba de desapercibido; de cerca también pero con una ligera diferencia. No era como los otros árboles.

**Skipper:** Kowalski, análisis!

El pinguino genio se acerca más al árbol si comienza a sentir su contextura

**Kowalski:** Es madera tallada a mano... no es más que un tronco hueco. Es falso.

Siguió analizando, junto con un estetoscopio y dando pequeños golpes con un martillo pequeño, hasta que se abrió una pequeña puerta y Kowalski ayo dentro del árbol falso, donde estaban ocultos todos los cables y la fuente de energía.

**Cabo:** Por fin!

Los cuatro estaban contentos... hasta que sonó otra alarma y James llego con su equipo, tal cómo la otra vez, solo que esta vez los pinguinos huyeron deslizándose sobre su vientre. James los seguía por a tras

**Skipper:** (Escapando) Bien! Ya sabemos donde esta... necesitamos distraerlo de nuevo

**Cabo:** Y si no nos cree?

**Kowalski:** Cabo tiene razón, no caerá en lo mismo dos veces.

**Rico:** A-JA

**Skipper:** Cierto... Que bailes o que Rico y Cabo peleen ya no llamará más su atención. Ustedes se encaragaran de aparar la fuente

**Rico:** Kaboom?!

**Skipper:** Si, Rico, y luego Kaboon... Se encargan de eso mientras que-

Demasiado tarde, fueron detenidos por el equipo de James.

**James:** Chicos, chicos, chicos... ahhh... pensé que habíamos sido claros. Acéptenlo, yo gané

**Skipper:** Por supuesto que no!

**James:** Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para llamar mi atención, tontos!

**Skipper:** Eso es lo que tú crees. Quieres un show? Te daré tu show...

Dicho esto Skipper se deslizó hacia otra dirección. Los demás los siguieron... a donde iba Skipper?

Al hábitat de Marlene...

* * *

**Que creen que pasará al final? o en el siguiente cap?**

**La respuesta a eso y mucho más en el próximo cap...**

**Reviews please...*-***


	14. En el Hábitat de Marlene

**Hola... bueno... primero... quiero decirles tres cosas...**

**Lunacornio Apocalipsis... muy divertido...jajaj...me encanto la parte en que Skipper dice que el mono ese debio meterse en el cuerpo de alguien menos...inteligente... que no sea él ni Mort... Skipper: "Hubiese sido Marlene"... Marlene: "OYE!"...jajaja**

**Y los nuevos epis...me encantaron...=D  
El baila ula... que kowalski saliera del interior de Rico...=Z  
Julien queriendo ser el amigo de Skipper... eso no lo vi venir...  
La verdad... no los he visto todos... solo la mayoria...tenia que terminar una tarea...y más el ruido del vecino de arriba... (creo que tengo a Julien de vecino)... como sea... mñn lo van a volver a repetir en mi país...=D**

**Bien... la tercera cosa es que... el siguiente cap... lo subiré dentro de dos semanas... porque estoy ocupada con otra historia... la cual no es un fic... sino es una tarea... tengo que crear personajes, escenarios, una trama y un guión...todo para este viernes... y tengo que hacerlo tipo película animada... con movimientos... en flash...y ni si quiera tengo el programa... Entonces... espero que me comprendan...u.u**

**Bien... he aquí el cap que tanto esperaban**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James le pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.14: En el Hábitat de Marlene**

Skipper se dirigió al hábitat de Marlene, y todos los demás lo seguían. El ruido que hacían llamó la atención de todo el zoológico, y ellos también fueron a ver que pasaba. En el hábitat de la nutria, Marlene estaba con una bandeja de galletas de chocolates, le gustaba preparar algo rico todos los días. Se dirigía hacia la entrada de su cueva hasta que el líder pinguino entro gritando su nombre...

**Skipper:** MARLENE!

La pobre se asustó tanto que tiró la bandeja y las galletas salieron volando.

**Marlene:** Oye, en serio tienes que aprender a tocar!

**Skipper:** Marlene!

**Marlene:** Que pasa?

**Skipper:** Marlene... ya no puedo más...!

La nutria no se había percatado de la presencia de los demás que estaban alrededor de su habitat observando la escena que al parecer... se ponía dramática

**Marlene:** (confundida) Que pasa, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Que ya no puedo más, Marlene... no puedo seguir huyendo... no puedo seguir mintiendo!

**Marlene:** Mintiendo?

**Skipper:** SI!

**Marlene:** Sobre qué?

**Skipper:** De ti!

**Marlene:** De mi?

**Skipper:** Si! Porque TODO era verdad... JAMES! decía la verdad...

El líder le hace señas con los ojos a su amiga para que desviará la mirada y se diera cuenta de la presencia de James.

**Marlene:** (Comprendiendo) Ah.. James tenia la verdad... y sobre que?

"_Ay Marlene, que inocente..._"pensó el capitán

**Skipper:** La verdad... la pura verdad de... tú y... yo... No puedo ocultarlo... cada vez es más fuerte... yo... la verdad es que... no es fácil, yo solo... es que... es que... es que TE AMO!

**Marlene:** Ah?

La nutria no era la única que estaba sorprendida, todo el zoológico lo estaba

**Skipper:** QUE TE AMO!

**James:** Enciendan las cámaras!

**Marlene:** Tú... me... amas?

**Skipper**: Si...

El líder hizo una señal a Marlene para pudiera ver a Kowalski, Cabo y Rico cerca del árbol falso donde estaba la fuente de energía... y rápidamente entendió lo que estaba pasando. Esta vez, Skipper y Marlene serían la distracción para que ellos pudieran acabar con todo el loco reality y su desquiciado conductor, James.

**Marlene:** Entonces... tú me amas

**Skipper:** Si... quiero... eh... protegerte... cuidarte... estar a tu lado todo el tiempo... Te amo, te quiero... estoy LOCO... LOCO POR TI!

**James:** Si... si... esto esta yendo de maravilla...

**Marlene:** (sorprendida, no pensó que Skipper diría eso) En serio? Eh... Bueno pues... eh... yo también te quiero... también te amo

**Skipper:** En serio?

**Marlene:** Eh, claro... Tú... eres la persona a quien siempre he amado

El líder tampoco esperó esa respuesta de parte de Marlene... Que estaba pasando?! Todo era un acto... no era real...

**James:** Bésala!

**Skipper:** Eh... sip! Eso.. eh... te besaré...

**Marlene:** (Sorprendida) Besarme?

**Skipper:** (Nervioso) Si... pe-pe-pero primero... quiero... hacerte una... pregunta?

**Marlene:** (Nerviosa) Eh... claro...

**Skipper:** (Nervioso) Si... bien... eh... quieres... ah... ser mi... novia?

**James:** SI! Si! Más drama, más drama!

Marlene no sabia que decir, ahora si estaba confundida... parecía real... era real? Claro que no... solo era una actuación improvisada. Que podría decir para hacer más tiempo y ese beso nunca pase... aunque... ella quería ese beso? Si que estaba confundida... él era su mejor amigo... no quería perderlo. Levanto su vista a donde estaban los otros pinguinos, a ver cuanto le faltaban para que terminaran su parte... Pero que? Kowalski, Cabo y Rico seguían en el mismo lugar con sus caras de asombro ante las anteriores escenas... y ahí fue donde se le ocurrió una idea...

**Marlene:** Si... acepto... quiero ser tu novia...

**James:** Bésala!

**Skipper:** (Nervioso) Si... e-e-eso haré...

Este se acerco a Marlene como queriendo besarla pero,para su suerte, o no porque él también estaba confundido con todo el asunto... Marlene puso su mano en su pico evitando el beso

**Marlene:** (Actuando dramáticamente) Lo siento... pero... esto no puede ser así.

**Skipper:** (Confundido) Eh?

Marlene: Te amo... pero... eres un pinguino comando... esto jamás funcionaría

**Skipper:** (Comprendiendo el juego) Pero yo te amo...

**Marlene:** Yo también... te amo demasiado... pero... tal vez... lo nuestro sea algo prohibido...

**James: **No importa, ya bésala!

**Skipper:** Eh... no!... no hay nada imposible... No importa nada, mas que nuestro amor

(_**Nota de autor:** Si... esto ya se esta poniendo cursi_)

**Marlene:** Pero... que hay de tú equipo? Sería una distracción...

En estas últimas palabras le puso más énfasis haciendo que Skipper mirara a su equipo... que aun estaban con sus caras de sombro ante las escenas de parloteo cursi...

**Skipper:** (Mirando a su equipo) No tienes por qué preocuparte, Marlene... MI EQUIPO esta bien estrenado y NO se distraen de sus DEBERES!

Ante esto los tres pinguinos salieron de su trance y fueron a hacer lo que tenían que hacer... desconectar la fuente de energía de las cámaras... Mientras tanto Skipper y Marlene ya no sabían que más decir para atrasar más lo que quería James

**James:** YA BÉSALA!

Era todo... no sabían que más hacer... ambos se acercaron y poco a poco sus labios (o pico en el caso de Skipper), se fueron acercando... hasta que por fin! hicieron contacto... El beso fue uno pequeño y duro como 3 segundos... pero para Skipper y Marlene fue como un maratón de cohetes artificiales dirigido por Rico

**Ambos:** WOW!

**James:** Que haces?! Bésala de nuevo!

El líder pinguino hubiera desobedecido a esa instrucción... pero por alguna extraña razón, hizo caso a James. Se acercó nuevamente a Marlene, la tomó de los hombros y la besó de nuevo.

**James:** Si! Eso... graben graben... Más amor!

Ambos hicieron caso a James, Skipper la rodeo por la cintura acercándola un poco más, y Marlene puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando más el beso, y el otro en la barbilla (o debajo del pico... o como uds quieran decirlo) de Skipper. Era como trasportarse en un mundo donde habían miles y miles de cohetes artificiales explotando de forma continua.

**James:** SI! SI!... Más PASIÓN!

Los pobres ya se estaban comiendo entre si... (_**Autor:** jajajja... ya se imaginarán...xD_)

**Cabo:** Se estarán besando de verdad?

Rico le tapa los ojos (_**Autor:** a pedido de mi amiia DarknessD06...xD_)

**Cabo:** Es un beso muy largo...

**Rico:** (Silva) Fiiiiuuuu...

**Kowalski:** Claro que no, solo es- SANTA MANZANA DE NEWTON! NADIE AGUANTA TANTO LA RESPIRACIÓN!

Tal y cómo el genio dijo... Skipper y Marlene pararon de besarse... estaban cansados y necesitaban tomar aire... El líder dirigió su mirada a su equipo... estaban luchando con desconectar el último cable de la fuente... y también se dio cuenta que James iba a mirar hacia la misma dirección...

**Skipper:** ALTO!

James dirigió su mirada al pinguino líder

**Skipper:** Eh... creo... que debo besarte más

**Marlene:** Eh?

Rápidamente Skipper la tomó en sus brazos y la besó dando pequeñas miradas a su equipo, a ver si lograban desconectar el último cable...

**James:** SIGAN GRABANDO!

_**- !PLOP! -**_

**James:** (Confundido) Qué pasó?

**John:** Se apagaron las cámaras

**James:** (Molesto) QUE!

Skipper y Marlene dejaron de besarse y después de tres segundos... BOOM! Se escuchó una fuerte explosión... Rico había hecho explotar la fuente de energía.

**Skipper:** Buen trabajo Rico...

**James:** QUE! Creen que ganaron?! Tenemos un contrato, se te olvida?

**John:** Eh... James?

**James:** (a John) Qué!

**John:** Los contratos y todas las cintas estaban guardadas en ese árbol falso...

**James:** (Aun más molesto) QUE!

**Pinguinos:** SI!

**James:** Eso... esto no puede estar pasando.. todo iba perfecto...

**Skipper:** Lo siento James, pero ya no hay contrato.

**James:** Las cámaras! El beso! Lo tienen ahí no?

**Uno de los camarógrafos:** La cámara se apagó cuando estábamos filmando... no se ha quedado grabado...

**James:** QUE! NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo...!

**Skipper:** Bueno, chicos, ya saben que hacer. James... empaca tus cosas!

* * *

**Y...? Qué les pareció?**

**Tal ves muy cursi... y muchos besos... pero... bueno...jjeje...xD**

**Y... bueno... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... que será dentro de dos semanas...ya saben por qué...  
En serio esperon que me comprendan...u.u**

**Pd: Si quieren saber que historia estoy escribiendo... como no es un fanfic... pues no puedo publicarlo aqui, asi que... échenle un vistazo a mi WebSite (aniksandy . wix anik-sandy) en la sección "Stories"  
Lo escribo separado para que no se corte... y no se preocupen...ya no esta en ingles... ahora esta en español...=)**

**REVIEWS please...*-***


	15. Aclarando las Cosas

**Bueno amigos, gracias por esperar... fue mucho trabajo hacer un trailer y eso para mi tarea de Animación... hasta ahora no lo termino...u.u'  
Anyway... pero si quieren saber de qué se trató mi pelí... pues solo visiten mi WebSite (aniksandy . wix) o siganme por twitter ([arroba] AnikSandy)  
****El 25 de Nov. se publicará el primer cap de mi historia... y no se pierdan mi 7 secretos (basado en las entrevistas de Nickelodeon...=D)**

**Por cierto... vaya que les ha gustadp el cap anterior... 103 visitas en una semana... wow...**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James le pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.15: Aclarando las Cosas**

Luego de terminar con toda esa pesadilla del reality show, los pinguinos conservaron una cámara y comenzaron a grabar... Algunos de los vídeos ya habían sido subidos a la red, pero solo eran las entrevistas. A Skipper le pereció buena idea el terminar con el reality dejando en claro ciertas cosas...

Cámara encentida...

**Cabo:** Hola a todos... soy Cabo... el más joven del grupo. Nos divertimos mucho haciendo el reality show, fue divertido, pero hay ciertas cosas que queremos aclarar...

**Rico:** SHI QUE SHI

**Cabo:** En el reality, James nos hizo pelear a Rico y a mí... sé que Rico y yo tenemos miles de diferencias... pero nunca hemos peleado, y mucho menos llegado a golpes

**Rico:** CHIERTO! SHOMOS AMIOS!

Luego de eso... la cámara pasó a Kowalski y Julien...

**Kowalski:** Hola... también queremos aclarar ciertas cosas...

**Julien:** Oh... si

**Kowalski:** Si...¬¬ En fin, quiero aclarar que soy un pinguino completamente dedicado a la ciencia, y no pierdo mi tiempo tratando de superar a un lémur en competencias de baile

**Julien:** Por supuesto que no... eres un loco T.T Y no eres nada divertido monja

**Kowalski:** Exacto...¬¬ Así que quiero aclarar que NO bailo...

**Julien:** Eso ya todos lo saben!

**Kowalski:** Podrías dejarme continuar?! Bien, como iba diciendo... no me meto mucho en los asuntos musicales de los lémures y... para ser sincero... jamás podría ganarle a Julien en un concurso de baile.

Luego de eso... la cámara pasó a Skipper y Marlene...

**Skipper:** Bueno... supongo que saben sobre qué asunto voy a tratar. Y este es que Marlene y yo no estamos saliendo... solamente somos amigos

**Marlene:** Es cierto... y lo sentimos mucho. Pero... de todas formas gracias... si tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien me emparejaran... ese sería Skipper, es un gran amigo... y aunque en ocasiones tenemos nuestras disputas... aun así... nuestra amistad prevalece.

**Skipper:** Lo mismo digo, Marlene.

Con esto apagan la cámara. Y todos se despiden de Marlene, y todos salen del hábitat de la nutria (_**Autor:** perdón por no haber señalado que estaban en el hábitat de Marlene_) Los pinguinos se dirigían a su hábitat pero antes de Entrar por la escotilla, el líder pinguino se da cuenta que algo le falta.

**Skipper:** Eh... chicos... ahorita vengo...

**Cabo:** A donde vas, Skippah?

**Skipper:** Se me olvidó algo en el hábitat de Marlene, ahorita vuelvo

Dicho esto el líder se va y los otros pinguinos entrar por la escotilla y cierran la 'puerta'.

**Cabo:** Que se le habrá olvidado a Skipper?

**Kowalski:** No sé , pero debe ser algo importante

**Rico:** OH... SHI...

**Cabo:** (Comprendiendo lo que pasa) Oh... entonces... espero que le vaya bien...n.n

* * *

**Que creen que se le olvidó a Skipper? Será algo importante?... respuestas en el próximo cap...**

**Perdón por hacerlo tan corto... Pero me pareció buena idea cortarla aquí .. ya que ya tenia pensado el título de la siguiente escena... el último capítulo, el cual subiré mñn o dentro de un rato...n.n**


	16. Si hay un Skilene después de todo

**Bien... este cap tiene dos finales... asi que... enjoy...**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

**El personaje de James le pertenece a MARLENEELIZABETH**

* * *

**Cap.16: Si hay un Skilene después de todo**

El líder pinguino se dirigió al hábitat de Marlene, algo muy importante se le había olvidado.

**Skipper:** Marlene! Me olvide mi-!

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) Tus cartas?

**Skipper:** Si...

(_**Autor:** ...plop...xP_)

**Marlene:** Ya lo sabia

Marlene coge el manojo de cartas que estaba en su mesa y se la entrega a su amigo

**Skipper:** Gracias. Siempre disfruto de un buen juego de pocker.

**Marlene:** Si, lo sé.

**Skipper:** Quieres jugar?

**Marlene:** No, tal vez en otro momento. Ahora estoy cansada después de toda la locura del reality show

Ambos empezaron a recordar todo lo que había pasado... fue toda una locura... Cabo y Rico rodando por el suelo, peleando por cualquier tontería... Kowalski bailando con Julien... fue tan gracioso... ellos huyendo de las cámaras... Estuvieron recordando... hasta que vino un recuerdo en su memoria... un momento que tanto trataban de evitar... un momento casi mágico... casi mágico? Fue completa y totalmente mágico... los había hecho volar aunque no pudieran...

**Skipper:** Marlene...

**Marlene:** Eh, si?

**Skipper:** Sobre lo que pasó... ya sabes... que tú y yo...

**Marlene:** El beso?

**Skipper:** Eh...si. Marlene, yo solo-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper nuevamente) Tranquilo, Skipper... No hay nada de qué hablar. Solo fue parte del plan, no es así?

**Skipper:** Si... No ocurrió nada serio

**Marlene:** Cierto... no hay de qué preocuparnos. Seguimos siendo amigos?

**Skipper:** Claro, Marlene. Seguiremos siendo amigos.

**Marlene:** Si... Puedes creer que nos hicieran pareja?

**Skipper:** (se ríe) Si... que loco. Todo el mundo sabe que entre tú y yo solo hay amistad

**Marlene:** Si, solo eso. Somos... solo amigos

**Skipper:** Si, solo amigos...

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro por unos segundos, hasta que fueron impulsados por una fuerza extraña, haciéndolos acercar más y más y volver a sentir ese momento tan mágico otra vez. Se habían dado otro beso...

**Ambos:** Oh oh...

* * *

**Final Alternativo**

El líder pinguino se dirigió al hábitat de Marlene, algo muy importante se le había olvidado.

**Skipper:** Marlene! Me olvide mi-!

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) Tus cartas?

**Skipper:** Si...

(_**Autor:** ...plop...xP_)

**Marlene:** Ya lo sabia

Marlene coge el manojo de cartas que estaba en su mesa y se la entrega a su amigo, este acepta... se miran a los ojos y... vuelve ese momento mágico... otro beso...

Marlene: Extrañaba eso

Skipper: Yo también, mi cara de muñeca. Extrañe estar contigo...

Marlene: ... tus besos, tus visitas nocturnas...

Skipper: Nuestras citas secretas... Bueno... podemos comenzar de nuevo. Te veo esta noche?

Marlene: Claro... Te estaré esperando.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya... al parecer el público no se equivocó. Si había Skilene después de todo...

(_**Nota del Autor:** En el primer final, no habia Skilene hasta ese ultimo beso; sin embargo, en este final alternativo, si había Skilene desde el inicio, solo que es de forma secreta... por qué creen que Skipper fue donde Marlene antes de empezar el reality?... bien... esto es solo una aclaració_n)

* * *

**Y bien... que tal?...Qué les pareció el final? Si hubo Skilene después de todo...**  
**La audiencia no se equivoca, cierto amigos?**

**Bueno... me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic... y... quiero decirles...que ya tengo otro salido del horno...n.n**  
**Así que nos vemos nuevamente en mi próximo fic: "El Reto de Marlene"**

**Y... quiero decir que he tenido una idea... hacer una secuela con este fic... pero con cual de estos dos finales... Eso depende de uds...n.n  
Y lo publicaré dependiendo de cuantos reviews y respuestas ****reciba**

**Reviews y opiniones please...*w***


End file.
